


Tie

by Barcardivodka



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barcardivodka/pseuds/Barcardivodka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s this?” Laura asked, scraping a fingernail along an encrusted stain on his tie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd short based on a prompt "Stained Tie"

Robbie had always admired Laura’s observation skills, until it was turned against him. Like now.

Robbie was leaning against his desk, jacket off, when Laura had breezed into the office with a cheery smile.

She’d just passed over an autopsy report that James had requested to complete the paperwork for the CPS, when she'd grabbed Robbie’s tie and tutted.

“What’s this?” she asked, scraping a fingernail along an encrusted stain on his tie. He’d frozen in horror when he looked down to examine said stain.

“I had an egg and soldiers for me breakfast,” he bluffed, as he looked over Laura’s shoulder and gave James a look of desperation. James immediately twigged and turned scarlet with mortification.

“No, it’s not egg,” Laura said as she tried to move the tie into the light, threatening to strangle Robbie in the process. Robbie snatched it from her hand, loosened the knot and pulled the tie off, scrunching it up in his left hand.

“Don’t touch it,” Robbie snapped out. “Barnes, yeah, Barnes, he must have spat at me when we were arresting him, thought he’d missed me,” he finished in a calmer voice, trying to make his story more believable by smiling at Laura, that even to him felt like a grimace.

Laura looked at him with the expression that said she knew he was lying, she glanced across at the flamed-face James, who quickly ducked his head and pretended to read the report she had given him.

It was a lie that was going to have to hang between them. He couldn’t tell her that she’d just tried to scratch off dried sperm from his tie. That Robbie and James had been in a sexual relationship for the best part of six months, since Robbie had finally admitted to himself that he was bisexual. And that after the exhilaration of this morning’s arrest, Robbie had need to take James so badly, that he’d dragged the unresisting younger man into the disabled toilets and with trousers and underwear around their ankles had proceeded to fuck James into next week.

Robbie wasn’t sure how sperm had ended up on his tie; it was more than likely when he was cleaning up the shagged out James, because, dear god, the bloke had come like a sodding volcano.

Robbie was left a little disconcerted when Laura suddenly smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek, ruffled a startled James hair and left the office grinning from ear to ear, while pulling out a pack of hand wipes from her pocket and scrubbing at her hand.

“Think we’ve just been rumbled,” Robbie said, with no real concern. He pushed himself away from his desk and grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair. “Come on, let’s call it a day. I’ve got another use for this tie before it gets thrown away,” he added looking at James with a possessive smile.

“Yes, sir,” James grinned at Robbie as he stood up from his desk.


End file.
